Just staying with a Friend
by RizzlesBeUs
Summary: This story starts right after 6X07 and basically what we want to happen. We hope you like it! Thanks for reading from Bre and E
1. Chapter 1

**Ello all! We are back! And we are coming back with a little kick. This fanfic starts just after the end of 6X07. We hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Janie, what are you going to do now?" Angela asks as Jane leans into Frankie's side as the others stand around the couch that Maura bought her.

"I can just crash at Frankie's I guess." Shifting her body so that she can look him in the eye. "You wouldn't mind right?"

"Of course not Jane, only…" Frankie shifts in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable, "I'm so sorry Jane. My old roommate from college is already crashing with me. He's in town on some business and needed a place to stay."

Leaning her head against the back of the couch, "Well crap. I guess I really am sleeping here on this couch. What a day. All I wanted to do is sleep."

"I have a guest room at my house." Maura pipes up smiling over at Jane, "You can stay with me for as long as you need."

"Oh Maura, are you sure?" sitting up straighter in her seat. "I don't want to inconvenience you"

"Do you really think it would be an inconvenience Jane? You're already at my house most the time anyway." Maura pauses. "I wouldn't have offered if it was going to be an inconvenience"

"I guess that's true. We do have a problem though…" Jane said smiling to herself.

"What might that be?" Maura said shifting from one foot to the other.

"What are we going to do with this couch you just _had_ to buy me?"

"I could put it in storage?" Maura suggests, "At least until your apartment gets fixed or you find a new one?"

"Alright that sounds good!"

Opening the door to her house, Maura steps aside and lets Jane enter before her.

Turning a looking over her shoulder as she puts her purse down on Maura's couch, "I can't thank you enough for this Maur. Really. There has to be something I can do for you."

"It's no problem." Maura said as she walks past Jane into the kitchen. "You don't owe me anything. You have done the same thing for me…" opening her refrigerator. "At least I hope." Turning to glance over her shoulder, "Beer?"

"You truly are my best friend." Jane says walking over to take the beer Maura grabbed from the fridge. "Thanks. This will hit the spot after today."

"Who else would put up with you?" Maura says as she gives Jane a smirk.

"Hey!" Jane says placing her hand over her heart. "That's offensive you know. People happen to love me."

"Right because you make the best first impressions" Maura said as she pours herself a glass of wine.

"Of course I do! What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when we first meet Jane?" Maura said placing her glass down on the counter.

"Yeah I remember. Why?" Jane asked confused by the sudden question.

"Dressing like a hooker isn't a very good first impression." Maura said shaking her head.

"Maura you know I was undercover! That's hardly fair!"

"But I didn't know it at the time!" Maura said picking up her glass before walking towards the couch, "All I saw was a ho… hooker not being able to buy her own coffee."

"We're you about to call me a hoe?" Jane said following Maura over to the house.

"Uh… sure" Maura said taking a drink from her wine glass feeling her chest heat up.

"That doesn't sound very convincing"

"Well it's what I was going to call you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure that I was going to call you a hoe Jane" Maura said before she quickly stood up and placing her wine on her coffee table. "I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom." Rushing straight into the downstairs bathroom before locking it.

"Maur? Are you okay?" Jane called out after her friend as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Yes. I'm fine" Maura said as her voice broke as she started to itch her neck _'Crap!'_ Maura thought to herself as she realized that her cream was in her master bathroom. _'What am I going to do'_?

"Maura?" Jane knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there? What's going on?"

Putting the toilet set down, Maura sits placing her elbows on her knee and her head in her hands. "Everything is fine Jane. Just have something in my eye." Wincing at herself for lying even more.

"Do you need any help? My mom taught me how to flush out the eyes. Whatever is in there will come right out."

"Uh no. I'm fine. I'll be out in a few."

Standing up and walking over to the bathroom door, Maura turns around and looks at herself in the mirror, noticing that she still has a couple hives on her, she sighs. _'It's now or never'_ Maura thinks before unlocking the bathroom door, and opening it.

"Hey are you…oh… Maur… why do you have hives?"

Maura tilts her head to the left and without looking at Jane she says sadly, "Jane, when is the only time I get hives?" Without letting Jane answer Maura walks past her to her glass of wine.

Jane follows her, confused at her friends' behavior. "When you lie… when did you lie?"

"Jane… just" walking into the kitchen, Maura places her used wine glass into the sink. "Don't" leaning into the sink with her hands on the counter, facing away from her friend.

"Don't what? I just asked a question." Pausing and giving Maura a confused look. "I'm confused. We were talking and you jumped up all quickly." Making a sudden realization, she asks quietly, "You weren't going to call me a hoe, were you?"

Signing Maura takes a moment to compose herself, before turning around with a smile that reach her eyes before quietly saying "I'm tired" pushing herself off the counter, "I think I'm just going to go to bed" moving to the other side of the kitchen, "You're welcome to stay up as long as you want. Eat anything in my kitchen and have as much beer as you want." Finally able to look Jane in the eyes, "Goodnight Jane" walking towards the stairs and walking up the without looking back at Jane.

Sighing before watching Maura walking up the stairs. "Goodnight Maura"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this! We hoped you liked it. Please review!  
**

 **Thanks again from Bre and E.**


	2. Shopping with a friend

**Alrighty here is chapter two! We loved all the reviews and we want to thank everyone who followed and Favorited us. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but the idea of the story!**

* * *

Glancing around at her alarm clock, Maura read that it was 7 in the morning. Slowing getting up and she stretches her muscles before moving the covers off her body and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Getting up and grabbing her robe and putting it on, Maura walks to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

Setting down her toothbrush after she was done, she looks over herself in the mirror _'Today is going to be very interesting'_ she thought to herself as she reaches for her hair brush and running it through her hair a couple times. Finally feeling that she looks decent, she heads to her bedroom door and opens it before walking downstairs.

Jane, hearing Maura coming downstairs, gets out of bed and rushes to the guest bathroom. She hastily brushes her teeth and tries to maintain her mass of curls. Once she's done, she walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to grab a coffee.

"Morning Maur"

"Good morning Jane!" Maura says with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. How about you?" She replies pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You mind?" she asked gesturing towards the cup.

"Not at all" Maura replies as she walks over to the fridge and grabs herself a cup of orange juice, "And I slept alright. Thanks for asking."

"So what's the plan for today? You have the day off too right?"

"Yes I have the day off as well. And I don't have any plans, we could go shopping for clothes for you? You know since all your clothes got burned in the fire." Maura said getting a little excited at the idea of going clothes shopping with Jane.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Alright. I guess we can do that. I don't have much money on me through so we may have to go to thrift stores."

"Thrift stores? What are those?" Maura asks scrunching her face in confusion.

"I figured you wouldn't know" Jane says a little annoyed, "It's a place where people with no money go to buy clothes people gave away. They are used and old most the time"

Shaking her head, "You don't have to go shopping at the thrift store. I don't mind buying the clothes for you"

"Maura I already feel pathetic enough that I have to buy a whole new wardrobe. I'm not having you buy mu clothes too"

"Why do you feel pathetic? It's not your fault that your apartment building caught on fire."

"I have to restart my life. I'm very appreciative that you want to help but I need to buy my own clothes. It's a pride thing Maur."

"But Jane…"

Interrupting Maura before she could continue, "We go to the thrift store or you stay here."

Giving Jane an unhappy look," But Jane wearing other people's clothes is unsanitary and…"

"Thrift store or you stay" Jane interrupted again.

Sighing Maura "Fine. I'll go to the thrift store with you"

"Yes Maura I actually shop at a place like this." Jane said starting to get annoyed at her friends complaints. They had only been in the store for a total of ten minutes and Maura was already giving her a hard time.

"But it's so unorganized and unsanitary" Maura said as she looked around the place for the fifth time. "I mean look at this rack here." Pointing to a shirt display rack, "Their sizes are in all the wrong places, oh and look at this!" grabbing a hanger from the rack, "A pair of jeans are on here. Jeans aren't supposed to be on the same rack as shirts Jane" Maura concluded as she gave Jane a pointed look.

"It's all I can afford Maura. I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice Jane"

"And what choice is that Maura?

"Honestly Jane, I offered to pay for your clothes." Maura said stopping in front of Jane and turning her body to face her more. "I honestly don't mind. If it is that big of a deal we can either say that it's another birthday gift from me or you can just pay me back when you get the chance."

"Maura just stop! I'm not letting you pay for my clothes!"

"I honestly don't understand why!" Maura practically yelled. Lowering her voice so that only her friend could hear, she continues, "We have been friends for years. It would be a big deal for me to help you buy a few outfits"

"How do you feel about lying?" Jane snapped. "Is that a big deal for you? Cause it is to me!"

Maura takes a slow step backwards, away from Jane as she looks down at the ground. Turning to the rack that she was previously talking about. Flipping through it before taking a plain blue shirt out, "You're a large in shirts right?"

"Really? You're gonna ignore me now?" Jane was started to get mad, "What the hell Maura"

Holding up the shirt towards Jane, Maura tilts her head a little to the left, "Hmm. Maybe a medium would be better? Large looks a little big for you."

"Why do you keep avoiding the question? What's the big secret here?"

Sighing Maura puts the shirt back on the rack, going back to flipping through it, "I thought you would be happy."

"Happy about what?" Jane asked with a confused look.

"The fact that I finally stopped asking to help pay for your clothes."

"I want to know why you are ignoring the question more than I don't want you to pay for my clothes" Jane stopped and rethought what she said. "Yeah that makes sense"

"I'm not ignoring the question" Maura said turning back to Jane holding up a plain pink shirt. "I heard it" shaking her head at how it looked as she places it back on the rack, "I am just choosing not to answer it"

"And why is that?" Jane said starting in on another rack of clothes.

"I'm trying to save our friendship." Maura said barely audible.

Being able to hear what Maura said, but wanting to be sure what she heard right, Jane asks, "Trying to save what?"

"Oh! Look over there!" Maura said quickly pointing just to her left, "Shoes!" Maura pushes herself away from the shirt rack, starting to head towards the shoes.

Quickly turning around and gently grabbing Maura's forearm, turning her around so that they were looking each other in the eyes, before gently asking "Trying to save what Maura?"

"Jane…" Maura said trying to tug her arm out of Janes grasps. "I…" Shaking her head before looking down at the floor.

"Maur… Look at me" Jane softly demanded. Waiting until Maura's eyes were locked on hers again. "Stop ignoring my questions. Please."

Maura softens at the _'please'_. Sighing she closes her eyes for a few seconds, trying to clear her thoughts before giving into what Jane wants, opening her eyes she whispers, "I'm trying to save our friendship."

Giving her friend a confused look, Jane lets go of Maura's forearm, "Why are you trying to save our friendship?"

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhhhh whats going to happen next? Comment what you think will/should happen!  
**

 **Okay soo I have bad news! I, Bre am going to be going out of town and because of that I don't know when E and I are able to role play this story. So it might be a couple weeks before you guys get another update! I'm so sorry.**

 ***Hides in the corner***

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bre and E**


	3. Talking with a friend

_**GUESS WHO IS BACK! YIPPEE! I am so sorry that it has taking so long for us to update! We are hoping that it won't be long till we right the next chapter, but remember I, Bre, am out of town so its getting harder and harder for us to write at this moment! I would love to thank everyone who is following us and reviewing! Y'all are awesome! Now Heres the chapter y'all have been waiting for... ENJOY!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: R &I isn't ours! We just own the plot. **_

* * *

Looking down at her feet, Maura shifts her weight from her right foot to her left, "Jane…" Trying to break her hold from her friends grip but in responds to her movement the hand tightened. "Just drop it" looking back up into her friends' eyes and in a whisper she asks, "Please?"

Jane couldn't stand seeing Maura act this way. She wanted to know what was bothering the blonde but at the same time, she saw how much it was hurting her. Jane sighed and dropped Maura's arm. "I haven't found anything here and we've looked through everything." Looking around the store, "Why don't we try one of your places? I'll let you pay"

"Really?" Maura questioned looking up at Jane with hopeful eyes.

"Yes really." Jane softly smiled at her friend, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Smiling at Jane, "I think we should go to the mall. There is more options at the mall."

"My head is already hurting… let's go"

Clapping her hands in joy Maura quickly leans forward pressing her lips against Jane's cheek. "This is going to be so much fun!" she says quickly walking ahead still clapping her hands, acting like what she did was completely normal.

Jane stood there stunned for a second. She lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled. After a second, she shook her head and walked out of the store to the car with Maura.

"So which store do you want to start with" Maura asked as the two of them enter through the double doors.

"I have no idea what these stores even are. I'm kinda just going to trust you on this trip."

"You have never been to a mall?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, everything I've needed is at Walmart or Target"

"So this is your first time?"

Jane thought for a second. "I think when I was little, Ma took Frankie, Tommy and I, to take pictures with the Easter Bunny and Santa. Other than that I haven't stopped at a mall before"

"Well. Then I'm glad I was with you for your first time" Maura looked over at Jane, "To the mall I mean" Blushing a little before breaking her eye contact "I think we should start at Macy's!" Taking Jane's hand she pulls her towards the entrance to the store, "It's where I get 67% of my clothes"

"Where do you get the other 33%?" Jane asked with a chuckle.

"I go to Nordstrom's, JC Pennies, or any other clothing store" Maura said as they enter the store.

"Is it bad that I have never heard of any of these stores?"

"It is not bad per say" Maura said walking towards a shirt rack. "Most people would find it a little odd that you don't know the stores" Pulling a shirt out, holding it up in front of Jane, "But I love you just the same" Looking over the hanger of the shirt to look at Jane.

"You love me?"

"Well…" Placing the shirt back on the rack, Maura replies without making eye contact. Shrugging her shoulders like it is no big deal.

"Well what? What's up with you lately hmmm? Jane asks giving Maura a small smile.

"Nothing is 'up' with me as you put it" Grabbing another shirt and holding it to show Jane. "What do you think of this shirt?"

"It's cute, I guess" Jane said shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to let the subject drop but knowing Maura wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"Why don't you go try it on?" Maura asked passing the shirt to Jane.

"Thanks for all the clothes Maura." Jane says as she sets down the pile of bags she was carrying on the couch.

"Any time" Maura said as she walks into her kitchen, taking a water bottle out of the fridge before walking back out to her living room.

"Really though. You didn't have to do that for me."

"I would do anything for you Jane" taking a sip of the water in her hand before extending her hand offering the water to Jane silently asking if she wanted a drink.

"Thanks" Jane paused, "For both" she added taking the water.

"Mhm"

Looking around for a place to sit and quickly figuring out that there wasn't a place, Maura moves one of the bags that Jane placed on her couch and places it on the floor by her feet.

"You okay Maur?"

"Yeah, why would I not be?"

"You just seem a little… I don't know… skittish lately."

"Really?" looking at Jane with a confused look. "I did not know that I was acting skittish. I'm sorry"

"Okay so maybe skittish isn't the right word."

"Then what would be a good word?"

"Ummmm…."

"Ummm? What Jane?"

"Ummm. Nervous is the right word. I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Oh cause this girl almost called me hot yesterday." Jane said giving Maura a pointed look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maura asked as she shifted in her seat.

"You know, I can't remember who the girl was." Jane said as she placed the water bottle on the table, before scratching her forehead as she walked over to Maura, "I believe her name started with an M."

"Oh really?" Maura said with a flirtatious smile. "I'm sure if that girl was here, she would try to deny trying to call you hot." Rethinking the words she said, she continues, "You know so things wouldn't get awkward between the two of you."

"Thing is though, I don't think things would be awkward for the two of us." Jane paused, "Between me and that girl, I mean."

"Oh? Why wouldn't it be awkward?"

"I have been friends with her for a while now." Standing in front of Maura, "I mean, we are practically a couple. She's uh, bought me new clothes and everything."

Moving her head so she was looking directly into Jane eyes. "So…uh… do you like this girl?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, "I mean… more than a friend"

"I think I just might" Jane placed her hands on Maura's knee and slowly leans into Maura's face.

Moving her hands to her knees to sit on top of Janes. Lacing their fingers together. "Jane…" Looking away from the woman's eyes in front of her to the lips that were mere inches away from her own, "I…"

"Yes Maur?"

"I'm…" Not usually one to stutter on her words, Maura closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to clear the fear that she felt. Opening her eyes to look at Jane's smiling face before continuing her sentence, "I'm _in_ love with you"

Jane smirked, "Hey Maur? Guess what?"

Looking at Jane with confusion, Maura asks, "What Jane?"

A blush spreads across Jane's cheeks as she says "I'm _in_ love with you too."

Quickly Maura's confused face turned into a smile, "Really?" looking as Jane with hopeful eyes.

"Really" Jane chuckled as she leaned forward and pressed Maura's smiling mouth to her own.

Maura instantly responded to Jane's kiss. Running her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jane moaned as she opened her mouth and she felt Maura's tongue run against her own. Squeezing Jane's hands as the kissed deepened, Maura found herself getting lost in the kiss for a few second. Suddenly Maura's eyes went wide and she pulled back from the kiss.

"What's wring Maur?" Jane asked breathlessly and confused.

"You're not gay" Maura said bluntly.

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Cause you date men"

"So do you." Jane said pulling back slightly, "What's your point?"

Signing, Maura runs her thumb on top of Jane's hand, "Have you ever dated a woman Jane?"

"No" she paused. "But I've been in love with one since I met her."

Maura's face softens, "How do you know that you're in love with me?"

"Little things you do make me fall, have made me fall…"

"I'm sorry" Maura said squeezing Jane's hands again. "It's just… I love you and I don't want to start this…" Removing her hands from Jane's and points from Jane to herself, "Whatever this is without knowing without a doubt that you won't regret starting it"

"Maura" Jane looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her, "I would never ever regret being with you"

"Are you sure?" Maura asks as she looks down at her lap and whispers, "Because it has happened before"

"Maura" Jane said touching the side of Maura's face gently. Maura slowly looks up at Jane's face. "I'm not going to regret it. I love you too much for that"

Maura softens and gives Jane a small smile as she places her hand over Jane's nodding, "Okay. Okay. As long as you are a 100% sure"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life"

Instead of answering, Maura places both her hands on Jane's face. Leaning forward she softly places a kiss onto the lips in front of her. Pulling away from the kiss, Maura places her forehead on Janes. "Jane?"

"Yes Maura?" smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"No." Jane said softly.

"Okay I was thinking we could go down to th-" Maura pulled back from Jane, "Did you say no?"

* * *

 _ **ANDDDDD DON"T KILL US! We would love to hear from you! Y'all are amazing. We will try to update within the week!  
**_

 _ **From Cop to Shop, we'll be here till we drop... dead that is.**_

 _ **Love Bre and E**_


End file.
